Wizard Love
by Atte ValePevensieLestrange
Summary: Hola! Esta historia trata de Un amor entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin :D Está basada en una canción cuyo nombre es igual al título... Espero que les guste y se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.


Wizard Love.

Capítulo 1: Mi Primera Amistad

Hay, Estaba tan nerviosa.

Yo, Cathy Horan, hija de uno de los magos más famosos, Niall Horan e Isumi (Delorme de soltera) Horan, Isumi formaba parte de unas de las familias de brujos más importantes de Francia, es de sangre pura, pero ni ella ni papá están preocupados por eso, ellos no se casaron por conveniencia si no que po R.

Mi padre forma parte de una banda llamada "One Direction". Sí, ellos son magos, sólo que han obtenido más fama en el mundo Muggle, y aun así son unos de los magos más ricos y más poderosos de todo el mundo mágico; si es mucho, y todos los demás de la familia se han ido convirtiendo en mestizos al aliarse con hijos de muggles, muggles o los mismos mestizos.

En fin, en unas horas ya no estaría con mis padres, estaría en un tren de color escarlata a vapor (según ellos mismos, mis padres, me lo han descrito como a ellos se lo han describieron también).

En unas horas estaría con gente distinta, me seleccionarían para una casa la cuál será como mi segunda familia durante ¿7 años?

Sí, es mucho, sin contar con los nervios que me están matando, mis papás iban vestido muy extraño, tanto así que apenas se reconocen. Sí, claro. Ellos me tendrán que ir a dejar a la estación por medios muggles, y si es que no descubren quienes son, o de lo contrario nos retrasaremos demasiado.

Me estaban esperando en la puerta, aunque se veían extraños e irreconocibles, estaban muy formales, claro si no nos veríamos hasta navidad.

Nos fuimos en el auto de papá, mamá me empezó a alentar para que no siguiera tan nerviosa, diciendo que me escribirían todos los días; por desgracia eso no me consolaba ni me calmaba, al contrario, me ABORRECE escribir, ¿¡y cartas diarias!? Al escuchar esto hice una mueca de asco demostrando mi desaprobación al respecto.

-Hija, te entiendo, no te gusta escribir, pero era la única forma que tenía para que te dejaras de reclamar hasta que llegáramos a la estación- Al terminar de decir esto lanzó una pequeña sonrisa hacía mí, lo cual me tranquilizó.

Papá bajo mis útiles del coche (baúl, jaula, libros, etc.)

Nos detuvimos entre los andenes 9 y 10….

1.… 2…. 3….

-Cathie -(así me dice papá de cariño, algo que me hacía sentir como una niña chica)- Ya son las once menos diez, en muy poco el tren se irá, debemos cruzar la barrera para llegar hasta la plataforma 9 3/4.

4… 5…. 6….

Está bien, lo admito no me puedo calmar, ¿¡Cruzar la barrera!? ¿De qué miérda me estaban hablando? ¿Acaso debía hacer alguna prueba? ¿Contestar algunas preguntas? ¿O hacer salir algunas chispas desde mi varita para ver si era bruja?

-Y ahora, lo que debes hacer para cruzar la barrera es mirar hacia al frente tuyo, correr entre los andenes 9 y 10, y lanzar un poco tu carrito, ¡y ya está!- Me dijo mi madre al ver mi cara tan desconcertada, (la cual no quería ni imaginarla).

Ya lo sabía, sólo era que estoy un tanto nerviosa, nada más. Hice lo que mi madre me dijo, y me resultó. En frente mío una maquina a vapor color escarlata, arriba decía expreso de Hogwarts.

Mis padres no me han hablado mucho de cómo puede ser Hogwarts, ya que ninguno estudió allí, Mi Papá estudio en Durmstrangs mientras que mi mamá en Beauxbatons.

-Bueno, adiós mi Princesa, me debes escribir todos los días- Luego de decir esto hizo un puchero y agregó- Pórtate bien, y obtén buenas notas.- Mamá lanzó una mirada matadora a mi papá y este entendió la indirecta.

-¡Perdón!- Dijo este guardando lo que se estaba comiendo y al rato un poco malhumorado en juego agregó- Pero si seguimos así yo me voy a comer a lo que tenga por delante de mí, que no soporto esta hambre- Al decir esto, lanzó una mirada traviesa a Zoe.

-Está bien papá, Cuídate mucho, y no te olvides de escribirme- Lo abrasé y le di un beso en la mejilla- Ah, y ¡déjate de comer! ¡Eso te hace mal para tu apariencia! ¿O cómo crees que reaccionarían las chicas si te ven súper híper desarreglado y todo despreocupado?

-Por algo tengo el mejor de todos los bombones al lado mío- le dio una mirada traviesa a mamá, para luego observarme subir el tren color escarlata muy tímidamente.

Me puse a buscar un vagón desocupado, pero creo que era imposible, todos estaban LLENOS, me tendría que conformar con el que primero encontrara.

Me encontré con un vagón en que sólo había un niño.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- Pregunté yo muy tímidamente a un chico de cabello castaño claro, tan claro que llegaba a parecer rubio, pero no lo era.

-Sí, Claro, desde luego que te pueden sentar conmigo, el vagón es de todos- Luego de esto me lanzó una sonrisa y yo le lancé una también, me acomodé y nos pusimos a conversar.

-¿Es tu primer año aquí en Hogwarts?- Me preguntó él.

-Sí, También es el tú primer año ¿verdad?- Le pregunté yo.

-Sí, ¡¿y tú cómo lo sabes?!- Me respondió un poco exaltado.

-Hmmm- Me hice la tonta- ¿será porque tu uniforme tampoco tiene insignia oficial?- le dije yo con ironía...

A este chico (que por cierto no le había preguntado su nombre y el tampoco a mí, por lo cual no sabíamos cómo nos llamábamos) le costó entender lo que le había intentado decir.

-Ah, verdad, eres muy lógica- Respondió al minuto del que le había hablado por última vez.

-Ja jajaja, si, tienes razón- Le respondí yo- Apropósito hemos estado conversando por más de una hora y…

-¿En serio?- me interrumpió- Yo pensaba que 58 minutos con tres segundos y 8 milésimas – Genial, además de simpático bromista.

Ja, Ja, Ja- Reí yo sarcásticamente para luego reír de verdad- Bueno, a lo que iba- Dije yo terminando de reír- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Después de lo que le pregunté se quedó congelado.

- ¡Pero qué idiota soy!- exclamo el chico sin nombre- ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar lo más esencial en una conversación?! Mi Nombre es Fernando Malfoy.

-Oh, ¡qué bonito nombre!- le sonreí y luego agregué- Mi nombre es Cathy Horan.

-¿¡Eres la hija del cantante del grupo _One Direction!?- _pregunto el con un poco de emoción, pero no de esa_ ¡es la hija de Niall Horan y está en frente mío! _Si no que _wow, debe ser muy humilde, no se cree más que los demás y no habla de los logros de su papá todo e__l día, esta sí que debe ser una buena chica._

_-_Sí, yo soy la hija de ellos.- Respondí mirando el suelo, y aunque curiosamente no entendía por qué seguí así por unos cuantos minutos (o eso me pareció a mí, tal vez fueron sólo unos segundos).- Pero no quiero que me compares con ellos, ni que soy algo como ellos etc. –Al ver su cara de desconcierto agregué- O sea, que no me estés hablando porque soy su hija ni nada por el estilo, prefiero hacerme valer por mí misma.

El chico me miró con una gran sonrisa, y no entendía el por qué, por lo que él se dio cuenta de esto y me dijo:

-Tienes mucha valentía para decir eso.- Me embozó una sonrisa, lo cual no lo pudo hacer muy bien- De seguro que quedarás en Gryffindor.

-¿Gryffindor?- Pregunté yo "un poco" desconcertada.

-Mmmm, ah, verdad que tus padres no estudiaron aquí,- Me indicó este chico- No te debieron explicar las casas que hay en Hogw…

-Ah, Gryffindor es una de las casas de Hogwarts, es de la única casa que me han conversado es Hufflepuff- Expliqué yo- ¿Tú conoces todas las casas de Hogwarts?

-¿Qué si las conozco?- Rio él- Sí. Son cuatro:

*Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes.

*Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales.

*Ravenclaw, donde van los sabios e inteligentes.

*Slytherin, Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.

-Wow- Dije yo algo impresionada- en serio te sabes todo, deberás ser el primero de tu clase este año.

-Eso espero, pero no lo creo,- Me dijo él algo decepcionado- No soy bueno aprendiendo cosas.

Y así nos la pasamos durante el trayecto hacia el castillo. Llegó la hora de cambiarse, y el chico dejó sola a la muchacha para que se vistiera.

-¡Los de primero, por aquí! ¡Los de primero, por aquí!- Gritó un semi-gigante.

Nos indicaba unos pequeños botes con los cuales supuse yo que llegaríamos en ellos al castillo. Y sí, así era.

Llegamos a un enorme castillo, todos mirábamos con mucha impresión.

Un Profesor, que se veía de unos 30 y no más años, se llamaba Neville Longbottom, nos hizo pasar a un gran comedor, diciéndonos que ESA iba a ser la ceremonia de selección.

-Tomás Aliston- Dijo el profesor Longbottom, este chico se sentó en el taburete muy altanero y con bastante personalidad según lo que pude ver.

-¡Slytherin! – Gritó el sombrero después de unos segundos.

Y Así pasaron varios chicos más: Tamariz Delacour, Isaías Nott, Robert Stalone se fueron a Ravenclaw.

Josué Simpson, Roxane Weasley Han sido Gryffindor.

Gred Johnson Ha sido Hufflepuff.

-¡Cathy Horan!- Llamó el Profesor Longbottom.

Suerte- Me susurró al oído Fernando.

Me fui a sentar al taburete un poco nerviosa de la casa que me ha de tocar.

-Ajá, hmmm, una mente muy brillante. Creo que ya sé lo que haré contigo.

Luego de unos segundos de mucha confusión el sombrero gritó el nombre de la casa, sentí como me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero me fui a sentar a la mesa de mi casa, la mayoría de los que estaban allí eran pelirrojos. Ya me habían hablado de ellos, eran los Weasleys.

Si, quedé en Gryffindor pero mi amigo no, estoy un poco –muy- triste, se ha ido a Slytherin…

La Directora Minerva dio Su discurso antes de comer y nos dio las buenas noches antes de dormir, nos fuimos a nuestras salas comunes, pero en mitad del trayecto, alguien me paró, era Fernando.

-Que duermas bien- Me lanzó la mejor de sus sonrisas este peli-castaño, y se fue.

Para mí desgracia me atrasé, si no hubiera sido porque había escuchado la contraseña, no tendría como entrar.

-Valentía- le dije a un retrato de una señora gorda.

Me fui a dormir porque mañana sabía que sería un largo día.

Hola! Soy nueva espero que les guste la historia :D  
Acepto Comentarios!  
Atte: ValePevensieLestrange.


End file.
